


Как сбегать с уроков, если ты Алмаз

by LazyRay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Early Days, F/F, Humor, Pearl the Mentor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Как сбегать с уроков, если ты Алмаз илиПро самого верного и самоотверженного солдата Розового Алмаза





	Как сбегать с уроков, если ты Алмаз

Её блистающее великолепие Розовый Алмаз изволила пребывать в тоске и печали. И даже прибытие её лучшего самоцвета, её лучшего создания и даже можно сказать её лучшего друга не могло развеять дурное настроение. Напротив, оно только ухудшилось, потому что Роза Кварц примчалась в уверенности, что их ждёт захватывающее приключение, что они сейчас отправятся в новое поселение людей, которое они обнаружили высоко в горах. Роза со всем присущим столь юному самоцвету нетерпением ждала этой поездки, да и самой её госпоже тоже хотелось узнать поподробнее, как мелкие слабые создания умудряются выживать в столь неподходящей для них среде!  
Увы, приключение откладывалось.   
Потому что жизнь несправедлива даже к самым лучшим алмазам; потому что Розовая никак не могла считаться самым лучшим алмазом; потому что, гори оно всё огнём, ей доверили планету и создание новых самоцветов, но не могли доверить выбор собственной жемчужины!   
В припадке ярости Розовая пнула свой стол, и он отлетел к стене и с грохотом разлетелся на осколки. Со всем, что на нём было. Несомненно, важным. Ещё один повод, чтобы некие ледяные глаза взглянули на неё с осуждением.  
\- Мой Алмаз... – проговорила Роза немного растерянно.   
Явилась же, не запылилась! Ей-то, небось, никто не запрещает покидать базу из-за невыученных уроков!  
Не то чтобы эта проклятая идеальная, чтоб её, Жемчуг позволила себе что-то запретить великому Алмазу. Но наверняка все недочёты и недостатки младшей из Алмазов в тот же день будут известны прежней хозяйке жемчужины, а Розовой отнюдь не хотелось новых бесед со Старшей. Она и так убежала на другой край Вселенной от Белой, и всё равно была недостаточно далеко!   
Роза подобрала из кучи обломков из стены что-то уцелевшее и подошла к своей госпоже.   
\- Дай угадаю, – вздохнула она.  
\- Вот не надо! – предупредила Розовая.  
Роза многозначительно покивала, но в её темных глазах запрыгали смешинки. Вот только кварцы над ней ещё не смеялись! Розовая уже почти вспылила, но тут же опомнилась. Ну, в самом деле. Великий Алмаз с ума сходит от собственной жемчужины. Пусть не совсем собственной, подаренной, но всё же!   
\- Вот ты смеешься, – проворчала она, – а попробовала бы сама вытерпеть её!   
\- Не знаю, – улыбнулась Роза, – я нахожу её довольно милой.  
\- Милой? – повторила Розовая.   
Ну да. Конечно. Милая. Вот этот кусочек космического льда, любезно присланный Старшей, уверявшей, что за тысячелетия верной службы её Жемчуг успела выучить всё, что нужно знать, и уж она-то сумеет обучить и вышколить двор нового Алмаза. И самого Алмаза заодно, даже если последнее и не было высказано вслух.   
\- Ну да, – Роза вертела в руках спасённый её обломок со стола, какой-нибудь чип с данными, будь проклята эта настырная жемчужина! – Она весьма приятна взгляду, и удивительно много знает, и с ней легко говорить!  
Они точно про одну и ту же Жемчуг?  
\- Роза Кварц, – с подозрением проговорила Розовая, – ну-ка посмотри мне в глаза!   
Даже любимица Алмаза и даже при таком (распущенном) вольном дворе, как этот, не могла не ответить на прямой приказ. Бегающие глазки, смущённый вид, руки, слишком крепко сжавшиеся на проклятом чипе (треснул! и не по её вине! выкуси, Жемчуг!) - ага!  
\- Она тебе нравится! – ахнула Розовая. – Да чтоб мне треснуть!   
Великий космос! Вот это номер! Она даже не будет охаивать вкус своей любимицы, потому что...  
\- Роза. Мой лучший Кварц! Мой самый преданный солдат! – торжественно произнесла Розовая, не ухом даже, а каким-то неизъяснимым чутьём услыхавшая невесомые шаги своей приближающейся мучительницы. – Твоему Алмазу нужна твоя помощь!  
\- Рада служить.  
Всё-таки Роза была умницей, несмотря на свои юные годы. Какое подозрение в голосе! Есть чем гордиться ее Алмазу!   
\- Невыразимо сложная задача будет стоять перед тобой, – многозначительно проговорила Розовая. – Мне нужен подвиг!  
\- Да, мой Алмаз, – смирившись, проговорила Роза.  
И в этот момент в дверь тихо постучали.   
\- Войдите, – вскричала Розовая, может быть, впервые с энтузиазмом встречая урок.  
Дверь открылась и в комнату вошла Жемчуг. Она тоже с подозрением покосилась на свою повелительницу, обежала взглядом комнату и подавила вздох при виде сломанного стола.   
\- Мой Алмаз, – присела она в изящном реверансе.   
\- Жемчуг.  
\- О, здравствуй, Жемчуг! – Роза жизнерадостно помахала ей зажатым в пальцах чипом.  
\- Это... – начала Жемчуг и всё же вздохнула, – всё, что осталось от моих заготовок?  
\- Прости меня, – Роза неслышно подбежала к жемчужинке и уставилась на неё умоляющими глазами. – Я нечаянно.  
И тут Розовая узрела чудо. Самое настоящее волшебство, и если это говорит могущественный Алмаз, то чудо и в самом деле должно было быть неописуемым!   
Жемчуг, которая должна была – со всем смирением и уважением – выбранить Розу за порчу столь любовно приготовленных ею инструментов для пытки, то есть учебных пособий, этого... не сделала! Она... зарделась? Да, изменилась в лице, как... последняя скромная жемчужинка, зажатая в уголке весёлым кварцем, застенчиво опустила свои обычно ледяные глаза и кивнула. И всё! Розовая даже возмутилась! Её, несмотря на всё её алмазное великолепие, ждала бы отповедь! Почтительная, но безжалостная.   
С другой стороны...  
\- Жемчуг! – рявкнула Розовая.   
Та подпрыгнула на месте и растерянно уставилась на свою госпожу. А Роза была в чём-то права, признала Розовая. Когда вот эта не прищуривает свои глаза и не глядит вымораживающе, очень даже симпатичная жемчужинка. Кто бы мог подумать.   
\- Жемчуг, – помягче проговорила Розовая. – Сегодня у меня необычный приказ для тебя. Тебе придётся... м-м... обучать мою подручную, Розу Кварц. Показать ей тут всё. Я понимаю, что это не входит в твои обязанности, но кто ещё справится лучше?   
\- Но, мой Алмаз, – начала опомнившаяся Жемчуг.  
И Роза показала, что её Алмаз не зря считает её своим лучшим и самым верным самоцветом. Она ухватила в свои ладони тонкие лапки Жемчуг и, проникновенно заглядывая ей в глаза, умоляюще произнесла:  
\- Пожалуйста, Жемчуг, я буду очень признательна! Я буду очень-очень внимательно слушать тебя!  
Жемчуг таяла, как лёд под солнцем.   
\- Отлично, – бодро произнесла Розовая, отступая к двери. – Рассчитываю на вас!   
\- Но... – в упрямой жемчужинке ещё остались какие-то силы на сопротивление.  
\- Жемчуг, – произнесла Роза особенно мягким тоном.  
И Розовая поспешно ретировалась, не желая ждать, пока в Жемчуг взыграет чувство долга. Да и не особенно желая знать, к каким ещё методам уговаривания прибегнет её лучшая Кварц. Словами не передать, чего они нахватались от людей по мере наблюдения за ними!   
«Я не забуду твой подвиг, Роза!» – поклялась Розовая прочувственно.  
И устремилась к варп-площадкам. Неизведанное поселение в ледяных горах ждало её.


End file.
